


Defining Happily Ever After

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a handsome prince met a beautiful princess. An evil witch cursed the princess, but then the prince defeated a dragon and the curse was broken (somehow…). The prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after. <br/>Now, define ‘happily ever after’…<br/>It was far from over. <br/>After everything has been said and done, what happens next? <br/>The princess is not in love with the prince.<br/>The prince is a gaming nerd that doesn’t like the princess all that much.<br/>Not to mention, the princess is a boy.<br/>And somehow, the prince has to breed an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

 

Prince Kyuhyun was told that his games were to be cast off until after the wedding ceremony.

Well, that just didn’t sit well with him, nor did the idea of marrying someone he had never met. What sort of woman was self-loathing enough to actually cast off her desires and aspirations to marry a man she had never met? Kyuhyun already knew he would hate her.

Someone who didn’t understand the need to please oneself was certainly not someone who could relate with him.

Then the day came when he met the princess.

She was beautiful, of course. She also had a cute voice. Her features were strange, but Kyuhyun could get used to it.

What he couldn’t get used to though, was her expression. She looked ridiculously polite and overly made up. Normally, he would suck it up and deal, but this was the woman he had to spend the rest of his days with.

 

***

 

Princess Ryeowook was a boy. In this fairytale, there is no godmother around to change him into a real girl, nor would he want that to happen. However, his parents felt completely different. They were under the impression that their son needed to be a girl no matter what.

Normally, people were happy with having a son, right?

In this case, there had been a surplus of male births recently, and noble houses were in desperate need of women. Ryeowook, not really understanding what was going on, had been raised up as a woman. Oh, and believe this, he was not happy when that news broke. Who in their right mind _would_ be happy to hear that they had just spent the first seventeen years of their life living a lie?

Ryeowook immediately tried to go out and make things right, only to be crushed again. A marriage was to happen. After all, you see, the dragon was killed by the prince (still don’t know what that means…).

The day of their meeting arrived.

And goodness, Ryeowook had probably never seen a more handsome man. But then he opened his mouth and started talking about video games.

If he wouldn’t be able to handle anything, it would be this man’s obsession with games. The flippant character was so infuriating that Ryeowook already wanted to pull his own hair out. How could someone like that be his husband? They were too different, and he knew, just _knew_ that Kyuhyun would make the rest of his days a living nightmare.

 


	2. The Honeymoon

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Kyuhyun pulled on the knot of his white shirt, shrugging his vest off at the same time. He sighed heavily, lips forming a deep frown as he continued tossing aside articles of clothing.

Ryeowook stared wide eyed and backed up into the window. “N-No, we don’t have to, do we?” he stuttered, trying to search for an escape route. It looked like there wouldn’t be one in the coming future.

The prince huffed and crossed his arms, shirt slipping off his shoulders. “What do you mean by that?” Kyuhyun cocked an eyebrow. “They told me all I have to do is walk down the aisle, say I do, sit through the banquet, and then bear a child. I’ve done everything but the last one and I’m not about to stop here.”

“Are my feelings irrelevant?” he retorted, hoping to buy some more time. Maybe he could wear the prince out before anything happened.

“So irrelevant, you wouldn’t even believe it,” Kyuhyun responded immediately. He stripped off his shirt, walking towards the ‘princess’. “Now take off your underwear and lay down on the bed,” he commanded, reaching out for Ryeowook.

The boy lurched back, hitting the glass window hard. “Ow…,” he muttered, eyes flitting back up to see Kyuhyun staring at him weirdly again. “Can’t you speak in a more polite way, your highness?”

Rolling his eyes, he snatched Ryeowook’s wrist, half throwing him on the bed. The slender male flopped and quickly fumbled to right himself. Kyuhyun was already settling his weight down on those slim hips though, hands pinning him down on either side. “Look,” he stated pointedly, “I wanna go play my video games. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go do that. You better hope we make a baby this time or else I swear I’m gonna go shoot a deer or something.”

 “Why would you kill a deer?” Ryeowook cried, unexpectedly sitting up, face coming incredibly close to Kyuhyun’s.

The latter pulled back instinctively, eyes wide. He silently caught his breath, heart beating faster. Thinking his reaction silly, Kyuhyun shivered and glared in annoyance at their close proximity. “A virtual deer, stupid,” he scoffed, “like I would really go out and shoot an animal. That’s illegal these days.”

“That’s illegal, but arranged marriages aren’t?” he mumbled under his breath.

Kyuhyun pushed his hand into Ryeowook’s face, forcing the princess back against the mattress. “Stop thinking about other things. Let’s just do it already!” He popped the buttons on the outer layer of the white dress, pushing the coat like material aside to reveal white undergarments and a tight corset.

“NO!” Ryeowook yelled, covering his chest and turning away from Kyuhyun. “Get away from me!”

“Trust me, I definitely would,” he growled, ears pounding from the shrill voice, “that is, you know, if we weren’t just married a few hours ago. As your husband and as future king of this country, I command you to undress.”

Ryeowook hesitated, looking up at his husband. “You don’t understand…I can’t bear a child.”

“And how would you know?” Kyuhyun smirked. “Have you already done this with someone else before me?”

“Are you calling me a woman of ill-repute?” he snapped, eyes hurt.

“You _would_ use that word instead of whore,” the dark haired prince muttered, mouth twitching in frustration. “All of that polite, etiquette crap you use is really annoying. Did you know that? You’re so fake that I can’t even stand it.”

Ryeowook shook his head furiously. “I’m serious! I can’t bear you a child, your highness.”

“Are you infertile, woman?” Kyuhyun demanded. “Why would your father arrange this if he knew that?”

“Because our families need to make this alliance,” he sighed, “That’s the only reason.”

“Then tell me, how did you learn that you’re sterile?”

“I’m not sterile…”

Kyuhyun’s jaw tightened. “Just spit it out, princess.”

Ryeowook pulled his undergarments down just enough to show his flat chest and pectorals. “Well…I’m a boy.”

“…that would certainly make things difficult.”

 


	3. The Arrangement

 

“Father, are you going senile?!” Kyuhyun demanded after storming into the throne room. The king was chatting rather cheerily with Ryeowook’s own father whilst servants and guards stood in place at the edges of the room – ready for any command from either powerful man.

Ryeowook rushed in after the prince. “I’m sorry, father,” he breathed, snatching Kyuhyun’s arm and pulling him back before he could climb the few steps up to the royal thrones. “But he is right. What did you expect once we were to lie in bed together?”

“The prince is a recluse,” Kyuhyun’s father responded with a simple shrug, “I was hoping he wouldn’t realize the difference between girls and boys.”

“I’ve taught you to only speak when it’s absolutely necessary,” Ryeowook’s father chimed in, “therefore I figured you would just let the reclusive prince go as he wants.”

“That is sick,” Kyuhyun spat, flustered, “I am most certainly not that stupid!”

The other boy looked at his husband and frowned. “That isn’t the point.”

“Shut up, cross-dresser!” he growled.

Ryeowook crossed his arms, lips pressing into a firm line of disdain. The two kings exchanged a look and then shared a sigh. “Boys, there is just a vast lack of female nobility these days. Our families have long since wished to be united in marriage and this is the Year of Unity. We couldn’t ask for a better time to bind our kingdoms. However, neither of us bore a daughter. There was no way to change the year and here we are.”

“That hardly explains anything, you twisted bastard,” Kyuhyun snapped at his father. “What does it matter if we are united in this year? All of this ridiculous tradition will vanish the day I ascend the throne.”

“The Ancients have said time and again that this is the year for bonds,” the older man retorted, “They have never been mistaken. Without this binding, I can assure the decline of both these kingdoms! Mature yourself, boy!” He slammed his scepter down on the floor, sending vibrations through the room. “One lacking marriage is not the end of you! Play this game for a while longer and accept what has been done.”

Kyuhyun glowered at the king. “Lacking? This is only lacking? I am married to a _man_!” He shoved an accusatory finger at Ryeowook who just glared back at the rude behavior.

“You speak as if I’m not in the same boat,” the gown-clad male barked, slapping the finger down. “Do you think I—”

“SILENCE BOTH OF YOU.”

They looked up at Ryeowook’s father who had risen. The king had a grim expression on his face and an iron grip on his own scepter. “Neither of you will continue this useless banter. The priests have acknowledged your marriage. There is no way to escape one another. Do what is best for both your kingdoms without fail. There is only one anxiety of royalty, and that is the selflessness in accordance to your people. I have spoken now. Return to your quarters and settle your differences before tomorrow. The press will be coming to film you both in your first week of marriage.”

With that, the doors were opened and guards were ushering the dumbfounded boys out of the throne room.

Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook once they rounded a corner. “Your father is insane.”

“No worse than your father,” the pretty boy mumbled.

 

“Okay, I’ve constructed a list.”

Kyuhyun looked up from his video game, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“We have to talk about this farce,” Ryeowook stated, dressed in blue silk robes. His dark brown hair was tied high atop his head – held in place with a silver ornament.

The prince stared at the far too beautiful male and then blinked. “Take off your clothes.”

“W-What?” he staggered, pulling his robes tighter around his body.

“I just want to make sure you’re really a boy,” Kyuhyun said easily, “so take them off. It’s not like there are any surprises.”

“I will do no such thing,” Ryeowook snapped, pulling the scroll open and beginning to read. “That’s the first boundary I’ve written on the list of things we will not talk about or do.”

 

  1. Being naked
  2. Consummating the marriage



 

“Wait, wait, wait,” the prince held up a hand.

“What?” the princess sighed, settling down on the bay window seat.

Kyuhyun shrugged the tiniest bit. “Well, in both of our lands it is uncommon to have things like lovers and mistresses. That means I would have to live the remainder of my life without the privileges of sex.”

“And why would that matter to you?” Ryeowook cocked an eyebrow, “are you not in love with your video games?”

“Love has nothing to do with it,” he insisted, annoyed. “I’m barely eighteen, princess. How can you deprive your young husband of such things like—?”

“—absolutely not,” he cut in sharply.

Grumbling, Kyuhyun waved his hand in a bored motion, “Fine. Then go on with your silly little list.”

“It’s not silly,” he grumbled under his breath. Clearing his throat, Ryeowook went on, “So, we don’t talk about the fact that:”

 

3\. We’re not in love

4\. We do not sleep in the same bed

 

“Stop, stop, stop,” Kyuhyun waved his hands, earning an annoyed glare from the princess. “That’s ridiculous! Where else would we sleep if not in the same bed? Maids and servants will get worried and tell our fathers.”

Ryeowook shook his head, “We can lay down together. But when the maids are gone, you can go sleep on the floor or in the bathtub.”

“Why do I have to move?” he retorted.

“I’m a princess,” the other boy shrugged.

“So? I’m a prince,” Kyuhyun returned.

Ryeowook sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. “You stay up most nights playing video games anyway, don’t you?”

The prince was about to rebut the statement, but then stopped. Crossing his arms, he huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Whatever, just go on then.”

“Thank you,” he ground out.

 

5\. Kissing or Touching of any kind

 

“Is that it?” Kyuhyun prompted slowly.

“Yes,” his wife responded, raising an eyebrow.

The prince nodded and stood up, climbing into bed. “Well, I’m not staying up playing games tonight. I hope the bathtub is comfortable.” Then Prince Kyuhyun pulled the covers over his head.

Ryeowook snatched the comforter off the other boy and dragged it with him to the bathroom. “Oh, I will prince. Enjoy your sheets.” He smiled and then slammed the door shut.

Sitting up in bed, Kyuhyun glowered at the heavy wooden door. He shivered a little, looking around for a replacement blanket. “So this is how we’re going to play?” he muttered, “Bring it on, princess.”

 

 


	4. The Outing

 

Kyuhyun came up behind Ryeowook, hands following the delicate curve of his waist. “Are you really that skinny?” he asked, head tilted to one side. Their eyes locked through the floor length mirror. The prince’s hands ran up and down the slight figure’s corset, wondering if this person could really be a boy. It just didn’t seem likely.

“Rule Five, your highness,” Ryeowook bit out, shoving the man away. Striding over to the au moiré, he pulled out a long, intricately beaded dress and pulled it over his white garments.

“Even your pushes are weak,” Kyuhyun smirked, dodging a hair pin that flew his way, “I really don’t know how any self-respecting man could be okay with dressing as a woman for the rest of his life.”

“You know nothing about me, prince,” he responded sharply, tying the ribbons of his dress, “Please refrain from speaking as if you do.”

“With that attitude, how do you expect to have a successful filming today?” Kyuhyun leaned against one of the bed posts, watching his wife finish dressing.

He subconsciously followed the lines of the other man’s body, finding it as beautiful as any woman’s. Of course, the princess would be much better if he didn’t talk so much and in such a cold manner. It was hard to deny Ryeowook’s beauty no matter what, though. Kyuhyun sighed, reminding himself that this was the person who planned to make his life difficult.

That’s what a wife did, right? In Kyuhyun’s mind, that’s all a woman was good at doing.

“We act out being husband and wife,” he answered, swiftly tying the last bow on the back of his day dress. Ryeowook always avoided thinking about the actual names of his garments. It felt weird and sent shudders through his body. Even if he was raised to be a girl, at some point it was a little too much. His hormones just weren’t going in that direction. “That’s all.”

“So what?” Kyuhyun approached the princess, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Haven’t you ever escorted someone before?” he prompted, brow furrowing.

“I have,” he defended, pausing after a second, “…like when I’m saving the princess from the dragon in my game.”

Ryeowook swallowed his disdain. _So that’s where the damn dragon came from…_ “Well it’s not the same. Here, I’ll play the prince,” he offered his arm to Kyuhyun, waiting for the taller, broader male to take it.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” his mouth twitched in suppressed laughter. “Even if it’s make believe, there’s no way I’m going to play the princess.”

“What? Why not?” the princess half-whined. Ryeowook shook his bent arm in hopes of nudging the prince to comply.

“For one,” Kyuhyun looked the beautiful boy up and down, “I can’t take you seriously as a boy. And two,” he held up five fingers though, “Rule Five says I can’t touch you.”

Cheeks coloring, Ryeowook lowered his arm. “Well that rule is lifted when we’re in public. If they see us standing fifty feet apart, they’re going to get worried about the safety of the kingdom.”

“Naw, I don’t think it matters,” the prince shrugged nonchalantly, grinning wickedly, “We can just be like this. Prince and princess, boy and boy, nothing to it,” Kyuhyun crossed his arms, smile wide.

“What do you want, you horrible little man?” Ryeowook growled.

“Get rid of Rule Four,” he answered immediately.

“No!”

“Fine, then we’re going to go out there and making fools of ourselves!” Kyuhyun laughed, “Everyone already knows that I don’t go outside. They’ll just see it as me being me. But you princess…you have such an important reputation to uphold, isn’t that right? What will people think if they see that you’re not even loved by the man you married? They’ll call you all sorts of names—”

“—Alright, alright!” he waved his hands, eyes worried and wide. Ryeowook exhaled loudly and took out his scroll of rules. With a quick swipe of a pen, he scratched off Rule Four. “But if you dare to cross to my side of the bed, I swear I will not hesitate to kick you to the floor.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kyuhyun smirked.

“Prince Kyuhyun, Princess Ryeowook, the carriage is waiting downstairs,” a servant called through the door.

“Ah, we’re coming,” the prince snickered, avoiding another flying hair pin. He took the princess’s hand, leading him to the exit. “We’re putting on a show, you said? Do I have to smother you with kisses and hugs?”

Ryeowook blushed bright red and smacked Kyuhyun’s chest. “No, you can’t do any of that,” he mumbled, glowering as they strode down the hallway.

“Then what do I do?” he prompted.

“Just…hmm…,” Ryeowook paused, thinking about it seriously, “Ah, here.” He released Kyuhyun’s hand and repositioned his arm so the elbow was slightly bent. Smoothly, Ryeowook looped his arm through the taller males. His other hand closed over the top which brought their bodies closer together. “This is fine.”

“Okay,” Kyuhyun nodded a bit, looking down at the person clinging to him. “…how long do we stay like this?”

“I’ll take care of it when the time comes,” Ryeowook sighed, “you’re such a child.”

“Coming from a gender-confused little boy, I’m not all that offended,” the prince stated.

“That’s going to get real quick.”

“I highly doubt that.”

 


	5. The Interview

 

“What’s my favorite color?”

“Uh…white?”

Ryeowook buried his face in the papers, body falling backwards onto the bed. “I’ve asked you the same question five times and still, you give me the wrong answer.”

“Well…that’s because it’s not important,” Kyuhyun mumbled, back hunched and headset on. “I mean – Ah! Oh no way…you’re not getting passed me – …uh, I was saying that…the reporter…,” he trailed off, the clacking of keys filling his unsaid words.

Rolling onto his stomach, he looked at the glorious future king’s backside and then proceeded to sigh. They had been married for a handful of days and Ryeowook was sure he had never met a stranger person. “Hey, prince,” he called, “I’m taking my clothes off.”

“Uh…white?”

“That’s what I thought,” the princess smiled with slight amusement. Ryeowook looked over the paper again, already having memorized everything there was to know about Kyuhyun. There wasn’t much more to the male once you got a grasp of what video games he preferred. “…Seriously speaking, your highness, we need to do something about this interview. The reporters are expecting a loving couple that has bonded our kingdoms and right now we’re nowhere near that.”

“What?”

Ryeowook’s mouth flattened out to a line. Grabbing a pillow, he chucked it at Kyuhyun, just waiting for the inevitable. As expected, the prince caught it, still mumbling to himself about his silly game.

Finally giving up, the princess closed his eyes and lied back on the bed.

 

Some hours later, Kyuhyun sat back, yawning and stretching. What time was it? He saw that it was already somewhere around two o’clock in the morning after glancing at the clock. Upon further inspection, he saw the beautiful princess sleeping sideway on the bed. The folds of the sleeping gown were wrinkled here and there, but more importantly, he looked incredibly cold.

“Useless princess,” he muttered, sliding his arms underneath Ryeowook’s body and pulling him up. The boy came off the bed without a problem and Kyuhyun staggered a bit from surprise. He shook his head, finding it harder and harder to believe that he hadn’t married a real woman.

Kicking the blankets back, he laid Ryeowook down again and then crawled into bed as well. Kyuhyun nearly fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but then something touched his arm and he jolted, eyes flying open. “What the…,” he trailed off when he saw Ryeowook’s lips parted and mumbling something.

Leaning in a bit to hear better, he broke into a smirk and tried to suppress his laughter.

 

***

 

The interviewer smiled at the prince and princess. “You both are looking as lovely as ever,” the woman remarked, “Has marital life been treating the royal family well?”

“Yes, we’re all doing well,” Ryeowook responded, returning the smile politely. Beside him, he heard Kyuhyun scoff under his breath. Forcing down his irritation, Ryeowook reached over, placing his hand over the prince’s. “More importantly, we hope that both of our countries are doing well with the new trade policies.” Ryeowook dug his nails into Kyuhyun’s palm – a simple and silent warning.

In return, he felt the prince stiffen and then squeeze back in annoyance. At least the interviewer didn’t notice anything wrong.

“Right, right, we should probably start this, huh?” the woman smiled, opening her notebook. “So, tell me princess, what do you love most about the prince?”

Ryeowook smiled with such easy grace and then said, “I love Prince Kyuhyun’s smile. I remember when I saw it for the first time as a child. Even after so many years though, that smile is still the same and it’s my absolute favorite.”

The interviewer gaped for a short second, cheeks flushed as the honest confession. Kyuhyun, however, was looking at Ryeowook incredulously. “Really?” he blurted without thinking.

“Yes, of course,” the princess nodded, digging his nails into Kyuhyun’s palm again.

The shock immediately vanished from Kyuhyun’s face, only to be replaced by poorly masked disdain. _What a scary liar…_

“Well…I’m sure your fans are going to go crazy over that, Your Highness,” the interviewer smiled at Ryeowook. Turning to Kyuhyun, she said, “Now, Prince Kyuhyun, the most popular question people are asking is: What is it like sleeping next to _the_ princess every night?”

“Hmm…that’s a strange question,” he remarked, ignoring the panicked nails clawing at his hand, “but I’d have to say that it’s a little noisy.”

“Excuse me?” the woman tilted her head.

“What?” Ryeowook added.

“Well you see,” Kyuhyun was grinning widely, “when Ryeowook sleeps, h—ah, _she_ talks. For example, last night I was going to bed but suddenly Ryeowook said to me in her sleep, ‘Save me, monsters are coming,’ and being the prince that I am, how could I not agree?” From his peripheral vision, he could see his wife’s face turning bright red. “So I took her in my arms and told her, ‘Don’t worry, princess! I’ll always protect you!’ And as you could guess, she sighed and fell asleep curled up against me.”

“YOU—” Ryeowook cut himself off as fast as he could, eyes large and livid, “a-ah…,” he struggled to keep his voice even, “…that’s so sweet…of you…prince. T-Thank you.”

The interviewer chuckled, scribbling hectically at her paper. “That’s absolute _gold_ , Your Highness!” She started mumbling to herself about how the princess was being bashful and then randomly burst out in compliments for the prince about his understanding of what the public wants to hear.

Ryeowook glowered at the smirking man, mouthing, “I’m gonna get you back.”

 

 


	6. The Kingdoms

 

 

“You’re not very good at upholding your own rules, princess,” Kyuhyun remarked, grinning arrogantly. They were riding on horses side by side through the fields with cameras and reporters hovering in the far distance. The castle guards weren’t allowing anyone into the royal family’s private prairies.

Ryeowook tightened his hold on the reigns, face shadowed beneath the brim of his large sun hat. “Who said you could come to my side of the bed?” he snapped.

“Excuse me?” the prince snorted, “You grabbed me first.”

“This is why I made Rule 4!” he grumbled, “I knew you would break Rule 5 if we were in the same bed together.”

“Well you’re the one who challenged me to a game!” Kyuhyun argued, leaning over to get in the princess’s face. “Don’t blame me for winning.”

“What game are you talking about?” Ryeowook retorted, brow furrowed, “I didn’t challenge you to anything.”

“You made a set of rules and so I’m supposed to break all of them. Isn’t that why you made them?”

The princess stared at the prince, stunned. “You…you’re kidding me…right?” Ryeowook scooted his horse just a little closer to Kyuhyun and then sharply kicked him in the ankle. “Ridiculous!” he whisper-hissed, “I made those rules to keep you away from me! Don’t you even recall what the five rules are?”

“Well we’re going to break the sex one soon, aren’t we?” Kyuhyun mumbled, rubbing his aching ankle. “What do you do? Kick-box on the weekends?” he added sharply, cursing under his breath at the random shots of pain.

“Why would we break that one soon?” Ryeowook frowned, “…and if you must know, I’ve learned fencing since I was a child.”

“Our countries are waiting for an heir. We can’t disappoint them,” he stated, lightly kicking his horse in the sides to cut in front of the princess. The path was narrowing as they entered a forested area. “So we have to do something.”

“Didn’t your father tell you?” Ryeowook bit back his annoyance at the blatant disrespect of cutting in line. Slowly down, he circled around the prince’s horse as the path widened once more and came up to trot alongside him. “Our child is going to be adopted from one of the court ladies. We will just fake the pregnancy time.” He paused then, suddenly confused about another details. “Did you really think that I was going to give birth?”

Kyuhyun looked his wife up and down. “Honestly, you think I’m convinced that you’re a boy?”

“I’m a boy!” Ryeowook exclaimed, face coloring. “You saw my bare chest!”

“Yeah, _once_ ,” Kyuhyun drawled, “That’s not enough proof!”

“That’s all the proof you’re getting, prince. Now let’s focus. We have to plan for a visit to my country.”

“And why is that?” he sighed.

“Because we’ve spent all of this time in your lands. My people will start thinking that I’ve abandoned them,” Ryeowook explained, seemingly genuinely worried.

Kyuhyun groaned, slumping forward and hugging the neck of his horse. “But your country doesn’t have any good games! You guys are so traditional with your old world stone and brick. Haven’t any of you heard of the internet or steel?”

“My country is one of the most beautiful in the world,” he defended, “and I much prefer my breathtaking stone castle to your metal death trap fortress.”

“We’re getting nowhere,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, “So, when will this visit be?”

“Whenever your schedule opens up, your highness,” Ryeowook responded, smiling sardonically.

“Then it’ll never up,” he muttered, quickly correcting himself when he saw the hair pin coming out of those brown locks, “Tomorrow or the day after we can leave.”

 

They loaded the last of their bags into the carriage and then turned to their fathers who were standing off to the side. The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees and the frost on the grass had begun to drip off.

“It’s going to take about half a day to get there,” Kyuhyun’s father told him, “so be sure to get some rest while you’re travelling.”

“Why?” his son cocked an eyebrow.

“The people of that kingdom love to have festivals. They’re most likely preparing for a three day feast upon your arrival,” the king’s mouth quirked up at the mere thought of the splendid mounds of food. It was a double-edged sword in the sense that you could eat everything you wanted, yet you knew that after three days you would be dead for over-consumption, or horribly obese.

Kyuhyun nodded slowly, “I’ll do my best to eat well there.”

“Good, good,” he smiled at his son. The king opened his mouth again to add something, but then stopped himself and ushered Kyuhyun towards the open and waiting carriage. “You should probably get a move on soon.”

Ryeowook was hugging his father, smiling at the middle-aged king. “I’ll send grandmother your greetings.”

“Thank you,” the king chuckled, patting his son’s head lovingly. Although it probably wasn’t the most normal thing, he couldn’t help but love his son like he would’ve loved a daughter. How in the world he had ever gotten to raise such a well-behaved and adorable child was beyond him. “Make sure you keep that troubling Kyuhyun in line. He’s not going to take the news well.”

“Yes…I’ve been avoiding telling him,” Ryeowook said a little uneasily.

“Tell him once you’re in the carriage,” he whispered, winking and backing up, “Alright. We’ll see you two in a couple of days. Do well over there and make sure the people love Prince Kyuhyun.”

Ryeowook bowed his head and giggled. “Yes, of course father. Goodbye for now.” He waved and stepped up and into the horse drawn vehicle.

The door locked and then they started down the road. Neither of them spoke, mainly because Ryeowook was reading a book whilst Kyuhyun was playing with a handheld video game.

Fifteen minutes into the ride, they were far away from the castle by then and were soon to reach the outskirts of the central city and inner walls. Ryeowook flipped the page of his novel and then paused.

“Kyuhyun,” he called him softly by name.

The prince grunted in response.

“I forgot to tell you something.”

“What is it?” he muttered.

Ryeowook licked his lips, fingers drumming on the smooth surface of his book. “My kingdom isn’t lacking video games…we don’t have any video games in general.”

Kyuhyun froze with his eyes black and large. “What?”

The princess smiled, “I hope you’ll be a perfect prince for the three days that we’re there.”

 


	7. The Misadventure: Part 1

 

Kyuhyun bristled as he quickly walked down the steps towards the servants’ quarters. His cloak was pulled tightly around him and the hood hung low over his face. No one stopped him or even looked at him – not that they would notice the prince after all the painstaking work he had put into disguising his face.

The court ladies would probably be furious when they found all of their makeup looted. The chefs would probably be outraged when they saw the ends of their wine bottle corks burnt. And worst of all, Ryeowook – the oh-so beautiful princess – would probably be screaming his head off once he found out what Kyuhyun had taken the liberty of doing. Then again, Kyuhyun thought bitterly, it wasn’t like the princess was even paying attention to him. He was too busy with his diplomatic nonsense to play with his husband.

What a jerk.

Huffing, Kyuhyun pushed the servant’s door open and emerged onto the stone pathway just outside of the palace walls. Looking around, he whistled low, admiring the grandeur from up close. Going through the main gates always left you to wonder about the vastness of the fortifications.

It was a stuffy old castle, but it definitely deserved the name of most beautiful. Kyuhyun turned away from it, hurrying down the road towards the main streets. There had to be one or two beggars around that could direct him towards a place with video games.

It had to be impossible in that day and age for there to be _no_ electronic games. Ryeowook had to be too cooped up in his little palace to realize that his people were smuggling things like that. No kingdom was without their slums. And so, Kyuhyun ventured on, eavesdropping in alleyways and slowly building himself a map of where to go.

After what felt like hours, his stomach growled and he stopped in a less populated part of the open-air market. There was a vendor with sweet buns and Kyuhyun walked over to the person, “How much?”

The seller held up three fingers.

“Here,” Kyuhyun handed the man three gold coins, to which the vendor gasped and quickly shoved it back at the prince. “W-What’s wrong?” he blinked a few times, surprised by the forcefulness.

“Don’t carry around money like that in this part of town!” the man hissed urgently, his old eyes glimmering with nearly hysteric wisdom. “You’re going to get in trouble, young man.”

“Then what did you mean by three?” Kyuhyun sighed, wondering why royalty was never trained properly in dealing with common folk.

“Three copper pieces,” he responded, holding out a bagged sweet bun, “Now get your rich little behind out of here,” the vendor snapped, jerking his head towards the streets Kyuhyun had just come from, “Spend any more time here and the rats will get wind of your heavy pockets.”

Obliging somewhat grudgingly, Kyuhyun turned and stalked off towards the main streets again. There was obviously nothing over there and now with that seller in the way, he definitely couldn’t make it to the slums.

For a moment, he looked towards the palace high atop the hill and wondered if he should head back. Quickly, that notion flew out the window and he snorted, chomping down on his snack. No way was he going to sit around waiting for the princess to free his time up. It wasn’t like he even enjoyed spending time with Ryeowook. There just wasn’t anyone else around that knew him.

“Hey, kid. That’s the old man’s bread, isn’t it?”

Kyuhyun tilted his head back, seeing a skinny street rat leering at him. “What’s it to you?” he mumbled, spitting food.

The grimy looking boy made a face at the messiness. Although he himself was trash, it was never fun to see even more trash. Just by the look of the hooded fellow, he could tell that this guy was a bum. The seemingly permanent dirt on his face, the dryness of his hands, and the sloppy mannerisms was enough to prove that before him was a true waste of breath. “Well, that means you were headed to Waste District. Why did ya stop and turn around?” the rat prompted, getting closer to Kyuhyun.

“I’m looking for a game,” the prince answered honestly, “can you tell me where it is? You sound like you know.” Kyuhyun dropped the bread back into bag and stuffed the half eaten snack into an inner pocket of his cloak.

“A game?” he chuckled, “Yeah, there are definitely a lotta game over there. C’mon, I’ll take you the back way.” Nodding his head subtly towards an alleyway, the rat started walking off, expecting Kyuhyun to follow him.

Without a doubt, the prince went after the man who promised him fun and entertainment. “And what’s this game like? I only enjoy video games,” he stated before they got too far away from civilization. Although, when he looked back down the alley, it seemed as if they were travelling by leaps and bounds.

“We got those too. Don’t worry,” the rat chortled, “This way.” He took a sharp turn down an even narrower alley.

Kyuhyun didn’t care about anything after he heard that he would be getting technology. It had been two days already and he was dying from boredom and lack of stimulation.

They went on silently for a bit longer until the rat stopped before a rather ordinary patch of stone. Nonetheless, he tapped his hand on the surface three times and then the wall cracked apart, leaving just a big enough hole to get through.

“C’mon.” Stepping through the hole, he disappeared into a dark and foggy room. Kyuhyun hesitated for a split second before joining the man and feeling the stone wall close behind him.

 

***

 

Ryeowook peered out the window, seeing the sun vanish and the moon beginning to rise. Where was Kyuhyun? Usually the man was sulking about having no video games. He should’ve been around that day as well meandering as if his life was over. Yet…where was he?

An attendant came into the room carrying new bath towels then, and Ryeowook stopped him. “Excuse me, have you seen Prince Kyuhyun?”

“No, Your Highness,” the person shook their head, seemingly worried as well now, “Is he missing?”

“Ah…do not think too much on it,” Ryeowook assured as lightly as he could. The servant nodded and went on with their duties. Silently panicking, the princess left the room, heading down the hall towards the kitchens.

Once inside, he found the person who had done the shopping for the day and took her over to a corner of the room. “Did you see anything odd in the market today?” Ryeowook asked in a hushed voice, though most people probably didn’t hear him over the loud clanking of pots and pans as dinner was prepared.

“What do you mean, princess?” the little girl responded, brow furrowing.

“I mean…,” he scrambled for the right word, coming up with, “ _Who_ did you see that may have been out of place in a common market?”

Eyes widening, the servant suddenly started wracking her brain – as evident by the expression on her face. “Hmm…well, there was no one strange _in_ the place when I got there,” she explained slowly, “but earlier today, I was getting ready in my room and when I looked out into the hallway, I saw a tall, hooded person walking out the side door. I asked the other servants if I was off food duty today, but they said no…”

Ryeowook nodded seriously, although on the inside he was cursing up a storm. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” Then he turned and walked away, heading towards his bedroom again. Opening up a dusty old chest, he gazed down at the contents with a somewhat queasy expression. “This is going to be strange,” he sighed.

 


	8. The Misadventure: Part 2

 

It wasn’t on purpose. Why would it ever be on purpose? Kyuhyun sat inside a dimly lit room with several other tricked and chained people. There was some sniffling and whispers of fear rippling through the room and all Kyuhyun wanted to do was scream for everyone to shut up.

They shouldn’t have been weeping when they were stupid enough to believe that a game in this area of town would end well. Kyuhyun blamed it on his blind obsession – but everyone else was just plain moronic. Grunting, he stretched his back, feeling sharp pains up and down his backside. Those people had thrown him down a little too roughly, in Kyuhyun’s opinion.

Weren’t they just jealous that they couldn’t beat Kyuhyun at a video game? It wasn’t like they ever had a chance and they should’ve been able to tell that that was the case. Grumbling to himself, Kyuhyun shook the heavy chains binding his wrists together.

Suddenly, the door clattered open and the man, who had introduced the video game circuit to the prince earlier, came in. Kyuhyun glowered at him, but received only a smug grin in return. “Are you still upset?” the dealer snorted, “You’re still the winner, boy. Just…without the money,” he laughed loudly.

“Whatever you’re planning to do, you can’t do it,” Kyuhyun spat, “If you do, I can promise that you’ll face the worst of punishments.”

“A beggar like you can say such big words?” the man snatched up the prince’s chain, jerking him forward. The young man skidded face first through the dirty floor. “C’mon, try saying that shit again, boy.”

“You’ll face the worst of punishments, buffoon,” the prince glared, smirking and spitting on the man’s leather boots.

Anger flared in his face and then he was dragging Kyuhyun up by the collar. “You’re a confident, snotty brat, aren’t you?” he snarled. “Our buyers don’t like that very much…,” his eyes drifted over Kyuhyun’s body and then he tore open the front of the prince’s dusty white blouse. The thin material gave way with ease. “…but they do like young bodies. Who would’ve thought a bum could be so healthy…maybe a little scrawny, but healthy over all.”

The dealer shoved Kyuhyun out of the room, locked the door, and then forced him down the hallway to another room. “Where are we?” the prince demanded, stumbling along before being pushed down to his knees.

“Let’s see what’s underneath all that grime,” the man chuckled, voice cracking and oily. Then he tangled his fingers in Kyuhyun’s hair, lifting it up before dunking him into a large vat of water.

Some seconds later, the prince broke the surface, gasping and coughing. All of the burnt cork was coming off, revealing smooth, pale skin. “Fucker...,” he hacked, blinking the water out of his eyes.

“You’re a handsome one, aren’t you?” the dealer wiped the water and dirt away with an old towel. “Now all we have to do is shut that noisy mouth of yours.” Then he grabbed a muzzle hanging from the wall and strapped it over the lower half of the prince’s face. Tightening the straps, he proceeded to once again unceremoniously drag Kyuhyun out of the room. “It’s about time to start the bidding.”

 

“Welcome all,” a man greeted with a thick accent, “tonight we have a special treat. Our little business has stumbled upon a particularly _rare_ boy from what I’ve heard. He’s young and dark haired. His eyes are large and fierce. His skin…oh his _skin_ …” The crowd murmured and chuckled, anticipation filling the air. “You will all see in moments one of the most fantastic specimens to _ever_ be sold in our circle!”

With a flourish of his arm, the curtains around the cage dropped to reveal a muzzled Kyuhyun. The tips of his hair were still wet and the front of his shirt was wide open, showing faintly defined muscles and gleaming white flesh. His arms were bound behind his back, the chain trailing around to the front.

More excitement rippled through the crowds and Kyuhyun was glad for the muffler. Without it, he was pretty sure he would’ve been puking at their perverse interest in his body. Were the slums of his homeland this creepy? Probably.

“We’ll start the bidding at fifty gold pieces,” the man announced, grinning widely when he saw almost every bidding paddle raised high.

Kyuhyun listened to the number rise and rise, somewhat amused by how much everyone wanted him. If only they knew that he was worth more than any of them could ever afford. Shifting around on the stiff metal floor of the cage, he rolled his neck and flexed his wrists.

“Do I hear _seven-hundred_ gold pieces?” he shouted.

“Five-thousand.”

The room went quiet. Kyuhyun turned his gaze to one of the many masked figures in the crowd and saw a man with an attendant.

“Did you say five thousand gold pieces, sir?” the seller blubbered.

“Yes. Has my lord won the bid?” the attendant prompted coldly.

No one else spoke, but then the seller nodded greedily. “Y-Yes, of course sir! Thank you everyone for coming tonight. We’ll begin the next bidding shortly. If you and your lord will follow me, I will take you to a back room for inspection.”

The masked figure and his attendant followed the man who was nearly vibrating with energy. Abruptly, the pair stopped walking and the seller turned around, confused. The lord leaned up, whispering quickly and quietly into the attendant’s ear. Once he was done, the latter said, “He wishes for the slave to be dressed in female clothing before meeting.”

“Oh, of course, of course! Right away,” the seller nodded hastily, directing them to a room, “Please wait here and we’ll have him prepared immediately.”

 

As promised, minutes later, Kyuhyun was being shoved into the room with hissed threats still ringing in his ears. Glowering at the man who had bought him, he tried to get the muzzle off, but it wasn’t budging while he was still chained.

“Is this satisfactory, lord?” the seller asked.

The seated figure shook his head and then pulled the attendant down again. Whispered orders were given and then the servant cleared his throat, saying, “My lord wishes for the chains and muzzle to be removed and for the slave to be kneeling.”

Kyuhyun growled behind the mask, hands clenching into fists. Nonetheless, he held off, knowing that all of these people would pay for humiliating him like this. Whoever they were, they wouldn’t get away. And then he was free, heavy chains gone, mask released. Kyuhyun crashed down to his knees, eyes cold and loathing as he gazed at the man watching him from the couch.

“Anything else, sir?” the man prompted, smiling madly.

“My lord wishes for the slave to call him master.”

Kyuhyun was about to object, but then he stopped himself, feeling the tip of a knife pressed against his lower back. “He will certainly do so,” the seller said in a tight voice.

In an equally stiff voice, Kyuhyun ground out, “…Master.”

The attendant nodded. “That’s enough. We’ll take him now.”

“Ah yes! About the payment then—”

“—my lord’s advisor will be delivering the money in a few hours.”

“Yes, yes, I understand!” He bowed deeply and kicked Kyuhyun towards the two figures. “Thank you for your generous bid and have fun with your purchase!”

Silently, the three people exited through a backdoor.

Kyuhyun immediately tried to make a break for it once they were out in the open air, but quickly felt him being grabbed and forced into a carriage. Shouting and pounding on the walls, he tried to get out. The damn dress was in the way and his wig was crooked and blocking his view of the doors. “I swear all of you are going to pay for doing this—!” he was cut off by the sound of laughter.

“You’re really too crazy.” The masked figure removed the obstruction, revealing the princess’s face. All of Ryeowook’s hair had been tucked underneath a hat, but now it rolled down his shoulders, the brown locks catching moonlight through the curtains of the carriage.

The prince pulled the wig off his own head, eyes large and dumbstruck. “W-What…?” Kyuhyun stuttered.

“Why did you leave the palace like that? And why were you in the slums?” the princess demanded, his humor subsiding rather rapidly.

Completely ignoring the princess’s question, Kyuhyun pried the door open, his face red even in the dark of night. “I can’t _believe_ you!” he snapped, utterly unable to comprehend how embarrassed he was.

Ryeowook quickly grabbed him and jerked him back into the carriage. “Don’t be stupid! You’re going to get kidnapped and sold off for real if you step out of this vehicle!” He locked the door, gravely gazing up at the prince.

“You…,” Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, unbelievable amounts of rage in his face.

For a second, the princess wondered if he was going to get punched or beaten up somehow. Ryeowook braced himself as he felt the prince’s fingers curl into the collar of his jacket. Eyes squeezing shut, he took a sharp breath, “It was just a little revenge, prince!” he blurted, hoping it would lessen the blow.

What he didn’t expect though, was for the harsh pain to bloom from his lips. Ryeowook’s cry was muffled in the kiss. Fingers curled into his hair, yanking his head back as the prince’s tongue swept into his mouth, aggressively deepening the touch.

Ryeowook could’ve sworn the kiss went on forever, but then again his mind was a blur and he couldn’t breathe. When Kyuhyun finally let up though, the prince seemed rather satisfied with himself. A smirk ghosted across his swollen, slightly reddened lips and those dark, arrogant eyes were shining with victory. “This is payback for pulling that ‘master’ crap,” he whispered close to the princess’s face, “Rule Five is _so_ gone.”

“T-Truce…,” Ryeowook panted, slowly releasing Kyuhyun’s dress. When had he grabbed onto him? “We…n-need a truce…right now…,” the princess managed, swallowing mouthfuls of air. “Lord Heavens, I need water,” he mumbled, feeling incredibly tired all over.

Kyuhyun just smirked wider. “What? Is the mighty and pristine princess getting all weak-kneed over a kiss?”

“Shut up,” he blushed, trying to pull away from Kyuhyun. The carriage hit a bump though and Ryeowook found himself strewn across the prince again. Deciding it wasn’t worth the effort, he just stayed where he was, eyes lifted up to look at that stupid, snotty face. “That was my first kiss, you insolent prince.”

Surprise flitted through the black orbs. “You really are pure, huh?”

“If that’s so, then you’re equally deficient in society,” Ryeowook retorted softly, wondering why lying on the prince was so familiar. “Why are you so comfortable?” he sighed grudgingly.

“Because this is how we sleep every night,” Kyuhyun scoffed, chuckling, “you just never notice because when you wake up I’m already getting ready for the day.”

The princess felt like shooting himself. “Are you kidding me?” he slumped, exasperated. “You get auctioned off for slavery, sold to someone who wants you to dress as a woman and call you master, and yet, I’m the one who’s embarrassed at the end of the night? That’s hardly fair.”

“You don’t have to embarrassed,” he responded, “It’s not like you should be ashamed. I am handsome. Normal people would definitely want to cuddle me in their sleep.”

“We need new guidelines,” Ryeowook muttered.

“We do _not_ need more rules,” Kyuhyun rebutted.

The carriage door suddenly opened on the princess’s side and the married couple shifted to look at what was going on. They were already within the palace walls and Ryeowook’s advisor and grandmother were hovering near the doorway.

“Ahem,” the advisor cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly, “Your Highness…I am not sure what sort of power games you and His Highness Kyuhyun enjoy, but please find appropriate gender clothing for the prince and yourself immediately.”

Ryeowook glowered at his husband. “Truce?”

The prince was looking a little green in the face as he said, “Truce.”

 


	9. The Truce

 

“Do you have a thing for rules or something?” Kyuhyun remarked as they sat together in their bedroom. It had been a long trip back from Ryeowook’s kingdom, but there was no putting off the additions to the restriction list.

“Without rules, everything would fall to ruin,” he responded easily, climbing onto the bed with his parchment paper and pen.

After agreeing, Kyuhyun immediately regretted it but it was already too late. He hated rules in general, but when those rules applied so directly to his future, he hated them even more. Sure, he had gotten used to the whole arranged marriage thing and _sure_ he even sort of liked the princess these days – but that still didn’t change how much of a hassle Ryeowook could be. Why did he insist on keeping so much distance between them?

They were already married. Why fight that? Kyuhyun had given up once he realized that the princess was a boy and truly, there wasn’t much to worry about. For one, the guy couldn’t get pregnant. Two, although he could be a little strict, Ryeowook was pretty cute in the end.

And by end, Kyuhyun literally meant end. He had found himself purposely staying up later at night, so when he went to bed, Ryeowook was already out cold and mumbling those sweet little nothings in his sleep. At first it was just a funny quirk, but then Kyuhyun found himself looking forward to hearing the incoherent stories and see that soft-featured face so peaceful. Normally, the princess was rather stiff or false, but when he was slumbering…well, Kyuhyun understood why people were always talking about beautiful, sleeping princesses in fairytales.

“Are you listening to me?”

Kyuhyun snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the young man whose face was incredibly close to his. Both of them were lying on their stomachs, heads near the foot of the bed. “Say it again?” he smiled sheepishly and then received a pillow to the face.

“I’m telling you the guidelines. There are only three so you don’t have to make a fuss,” Ryeowook stated, flattening out the paper.

 

  1. No Pranks
  2. No Revealing Secrets
  3. No Breaking the Guidelines



 

Punishments will ensue if failure to comply.

 

“Easy enough, right?” the princess prompted.

Kyuhyun made a face, but didn’t say anything. Taking the paper in his hands, he stared at it as if it were sealing his fate. “…So does this mean your old rules are out the window?”

“Well, we still have the first three rules,” Ryeowook pointed out, frowning only for a second when he thought about Rules 4 and 5. “There’s still no consummation, being naked in front of one another and talking about the fact that we are not in love.”

“Are you tempting me to break them?” the prince mused, “because I would totally accept the challenge. No one has ever beaten me in a game.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that it isn’t a game?” he sighed, flopping onto his side, eyes closing briefly. “Please refrain from breaking anymore rules. I am incredibly tired already. Could we please go to sleep?”

“What? You’re not giving me problems anymore?” Kyuhyun grinned, pushing the blankets back and spreading his arms wide across the bed surface.

Ryeowook glared, lips pursed together. “Move you arms and let me sleep peacefully,” he spat, crawling beneath the sheets and sleeping very close to the edge.

The prince didn’t say anything and simply turned off the light. In only fifteen minutes, he felt a small, warm body curling up against him. Kyuhyun opened one eye subtly and chuckled, having expected that. Turning slightly, he wrapped his arms around the beautiful boy, keeping the blankets close around both of their bodies.

Ryeowook was muttering under his breath, fingers loosely curled into a fist upon Kyuhyun’s chest. The slender male’s head rested in the crook of the prince’s neck, lips slightly parted and brushing against that smooth skin.

Looking down at the unconscious person, the prince paused in his attempts to sleep. Carefully, he tilted his head down, lips pausing just before touching Ryeowook’s. “Is it just you?” Kyuhyun whispered nearly inaudibly. Then he pressed a soft kiss to the princess’s pink lips. There lingered a craving for that sweet, smooth touch, but Kyuhyun stopped himself, confused.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes. _Are all kisses like that?_


	10. The Princess

 

 Recently, Ryeowook had gone looking for his husband, only to see that the recluse wasn’t so antisocial anymore. He had no idea where Kyuhyun was half the time and when nearly a hundred percent of the prince’s time was spent in front of a gaming monitor, it made you wonder.

Sighing, the princess plopped down on the window seat, resting his head against the glass. Summer would be ending soon. He could feel it in the chillness of the air. Closing the window a bit, Ryeowook grabbed a shawl and pulled it around himself. The kingdom was still unfamiliar, the servants were still nameless faces, and the life style was almost too much to handle. Although he never spoke about it, he hated the change. There was no order and there was no one to rely on. His whole world had been stripped away and replaced with a similar, but still different one.

The only thing he had left was imagination. He could keep himself busy with silly court life and maybe someday he would wake up and be home again with all of the people he loved. There would be no prince and arranged marriage, no needless rules and false hopes for order…Ryeowook could go back to—

 

The princess stormed through the castle, bursting out into the back courtyard. Swiftly slipping through the trees and arches, he made his way to a small cove near a corner of the garden. Ryeowook ripped the couple apart, glowering coldly at the noble woman, “You would best keep your affairs with the stable boys.”

She made a small squeak of apology and then scurried off. Not even a second after her departure, Ryeowook was whipping around to scream at Kyuhyun. The prince was waiting with a curious expression on his face. It didn’t look disappointed, nor did it look smug. Instead, he looked sort of confused. “What do you think you were doing?” Ryeowook asked sharply, taking a step towards Kyuhyun.

“What do you mean?” the prince returned.

“You were _kissing_ a woman just now! For one, you are the crown prince of this kingdom. Anyone could have come around and seen you doing such illicit things. Furthermore, you are a married man who—”

“—Are you jealous, princess?” Kyuhyun interrupted with his eyes dark and amused. His confusion seemed to momentarily vanish.

Ryeowook clenched his fists, lips pressing in a tight line. “…I am certainly _not_ jealous. You may kiss and sleep with whomever you choose, but please keep it to the confines of a room. The last thing we need is a scandal that drives our countries apart.” Then he turned away, trying to hold back the angry tears wetting his eyes. It was frustrating and absolutely ridiculous that he had to throw away his entire life just to be bolted down by this man.

A hand caught Ryeowook’s wrist and just as he wanted to tear away, Kyuhyun said, “I wanted to know why kissing you felt so nice. That woman was a test to see if it was just the act of kissing that I liked or if it was just you that made me crave physical contact.”

The princess was frozen in place then, eyes wide and the tears long gone.

“Kissing that woman was nothing and so I was confused,” he stated, sliding up behind the princess until their bodies were barely an inch apart, “about why I haven’t stopped thinking about the way it feels when our lips touch.” Kyuhyun caught Ryeowook’s chin, tilting his head back slightly.

Eyes lowering, the prince caught his breath, fingers lacing between the slackened digits of the trembling princess. “W-What are you talking about?” Ryeowook whispered, cheeks flushed pink as he swallowed and carefully leaned back against the body so close to his backside.

“You don’t feel it?” he murmured. Kyuhyun closed the final distance, mouth pressing down on the lips he had been obsessed with all day long. Their figures melded together and Ryeowook subconsciously tightened his hold around the prince’s hand. They slipped apart for a short second as Kyuhyun spoke softly against those soft, sweet lips, “You _really_ don’t feel anything?”

Ryeowook’s face was nearly the color of a tomato by then. He kept his eyes down, body twisting slightly to be further gathered into the taller male’s embrace. “I can’t think straight when you’re this close,” he mumbled. At times like these, he never knew what to do. Those feelings of loneliness disappeared so easily when he was distracted and when Kyuhyun held him so intimately, there was no way for Ryeowook to think of anything but the crown prince and the way their bodies fit together.

“It’s better when you don’t think,” he teased, free arm wrapping tightly around Ryeowook’s waist. Kyuhyun pushed down, locking them in another heated, fervent kiss.

It wasn’t explosions and colors everywhere. Instead, the princess was weak-kneed and small and absolutely delirious. He wanted to catch his breath and be swallowed at the same time. His heart was beating for a man he didn’t love.

And then a scary thought leaked into the princess’s consciousness. His heart was beating for a man he had fallen—

“My nerdy hyung is out in daylight with a woman? I must still be dreaming.”

Ryeowook fumbled away from Kyuhyun, head turning to see a young man walking towards them. His face was unfamiliar and he seemed to be younger than the crown prince.

An irritated noise bubbled up from Kyuhyun’s throat when he lost contact. His chest was warm and his eyes were bright with adrenaline. Looking to the well-clad boy watching them, he frowned and released Ryeowook. “Shouldn’t you still be campaigning with uncle?”

“Are you so unhappy to see your little brother?” the kid smiled.

The princess’s eyes widened and he touched Kyuhyun’s arm. “I did not know that you have a younger sibling.”

“He’s barely a sibling,” the male scoffed, “A sibling of mine would like video games. This boy only knows how to battle.”

“I have a name, Kyuhyun,” the second prince remarked, annoyed, “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your _wife_? The one that you apparently got married to while I was away,” the younger man took a step forward, reaching out for Ryeowook’s hand.

“Pfft, yeah right,” Kyuhyun jerked his wife away before the boy could even touch him.

“What? That’s not fair! You’re supposed to tell me!” the young prince whined, losing his cool exterior.

The older boy rolled his eyes and started dragging Ryeowook away. “Who said I have to follow that stupid script of yours?”

“Script?” the princess sighed, sounding exasperated. He really had no idea what was going on anymore. They were already getting farther and farther away from the second prince.

Kyuhyun nodded a bit, seemingly wincing. “My little brother thinks life is like a fairytale book. He also has a thing for dramas.” Reaching into his jacket, the prince withdrew a slightly crumpled pack of papers. “Whenever he comes home he always gives us these scripts about what to do.”

Ryeowook stared at the lines, trying not to laugh. “…Does everyone in the palace really go along with this?”

“We have to,” he responded severely, eyes tired, “…you haven’t met my uncle yet.”

The princess seemed to sober at the tone in Kyuhyun’s voice. It was rare to hear the prince so unsettled. “Is he a scary man?”

“Not particularly,” Kyuhyun said slowly as they entered the palace again, “he’s just a war general that really likes theater.”

“And that’s not scary?” Ryeowook mused.

“Oh whatever,” the prince frowned, “look we’ll go over it before dinner tonight.”

“Go over what?”

He turned on the princess, but didn’t slow his steps back towards their bedroom. “Weren’t you listening just now? We have a script to follow.”

 


	11. The Royal Dinner

 

Kyuhyun stared at his own reflection through the slightly fogged mirror of the bathroom. Slumping forward, he heaved a sigh. Why did he have to pick a fight with that kid? Once his uncle found out about the garden incident, Kyuhyun would definitely be facing hell for defying the silly lines.

However, he still thought he was in the right. For what reason did he have to tell his little brother – that snot-nosed brat – about Ryeowook? They had nothing to do together and therefore the kid had no reason to invade their private moment. It wasn’t like it was even specifically written _in_ the papers. All it had said was prepare to recite so and so lines when Prince Minho shows up.

What an annoying younger brother.

“Are you still not ready?” Ryeowook’s voice came through the door.

“Be quiet, I’m almost down,” the prince bit out, stressed.

“Everyone is waiting on us and you’re taking too much time,” he sighed, brushing the invisible wrinkles out of his gown again. Ryeowook frowned, a little annoyed at the tone Kyuhyun had just used. Wasn’t he the one who decided to up and kiss him in the garden? Why was he suddenly treating him so badly? “Just hurry up,” the princess stifled his irritation.

Kyuhyun came out finally and grabbed Ryeowook’s wrist, dragging him towards the door. “Let’s get this over with."

“At least act as if you care about this dinner,” he sighed, shuffling after the prince. They were hurrying down the corridor then.

“Did you properly read that damned script?” Kyuhyun changed the subject.

“It wasn’t even that terrible,” Ryeowook argued, “a bit cliché, but other than that I thought it was rather cute.”

“Well obviously you didn’t understand it then. Those scenarios are just ridiculous—”

“—I don’t disagree, but—”

“—There are no _buts_ ,” Kyuhyun cut in, frowning. “Why do you always have to do that?”

“Do what?” Ryeowook retorted, snatching his arm away from his husband. “Why are you being so irritable all of a sudden? Have I done something to make you upset because I certainly don’t think I’ve done anything but let _you_ kiss _me_ earlier. Or is that somehow a crime I’m responsible for as well?”

The prince’s jaw slackened and his face filled with color.

“That’s what I thought,” the princess bit out, huffing and stalking off, “I’ll meet you in the dinner then. Pull yourself together.”

 

The entire royal family was already seated and waiting for the arrival of the prince and princess. When Ryeowook entered, he bowed in apology and quickly found his seat near the front of the long table. “Kyuhyun kept us up with his silly worrying,” the princess explained lightly, smiling.

“And where is the prince now?” the king asked, confused.

“Right here,” Kyuhyun answered, striding in and taking his seat beside Ryeowook.

“What took you so long, brother?”

“I was absolutely against this dinner from the beginning,” he pointed out rather bluntly. Kyuhyun would’ve gone on, but then he saw the look on his uncle’s face and miserably shut up.

Ryeowook smiled uneasily and then cleared his throat, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Minho. I didn’t know my husband had such a handsome younger brother.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Minho grinned, “but you shouldn’t compliment others too much. My brother will become jealous.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Ryeowook ground out, shooting Kyuhyun a meaningful glare.

The crown prince rolled his eyes, trying to reach for the princess’s hand beneath the table cloth. Ryeowook yanked away and picked up his utensils. Kyuhyun grimaced, closing his hand around a glass of wine and downing the contents quickly. “Why would I ever be jealous of your little crush on my wife?”

Minho frowned, “It’s hardly a crush. You must be losing you mind after playing so many video games. I wonder if you’ve even been able to comprehend your royal duties as future king.”

The princess’s eyes fluttered wide open in surprise. For a kid, Minho had some true conviction in his script. Thinking back on the papers he had read earlier, Ryeowook tried to think about the next part that was coming. What was it again?

 

_Kyuhyun and Minho will break into an argument that results in the princess fainting from too much conflict as she has a very fragile heart and being._

That would be pretty easy, wouldn’t it? Ryeowook listened to them bicker for a bit longer until he saw Kyuhyun abruptly stand up. There was real fury in his eyes though and the princess backed up the tiniest bit. What had he missed? They weren’t even talking about anything that important, right?

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ mention that,” Kyuhyun snarled.

Oh, so it hadn’t been said yet. Ryeowook nodded in understanding, sipping his drink quietly as he studied his husband’s anger. It was probably a great thing that he had never experienced such wrath from the man.

“And why can’t I mention that?” Minho laughed, “Are you ashamed or what? All of us are family here, I’m sure no one would care if they found out that you used to—”

“—SHUT UP NOW!” Kyuhyun lunged across the table, fingers curling into Minho’s collar. His fist was raised, but then the king’s cry stopped both of them. Whipping around, Kyuhyun immediately released his brother, fear trickling into the pit of his stomach.

The king, his father, was rubbing his head tiredly. “…This is why you and my son should just campaign all year around,” he groaned, looking at his own brother.

Kyuhyun’s uncle shrugged sheepishly. “What’s important right now is getting the princess some medical attention.”

All of them turned to look at the unconscious Ryeowook, his chair also flung back. Looking at the back of his hand, Kyuhyun noticed the red mark from where he had most likely slapped the princess. Sighing, he didn’t even want to imagine what sort of hell he would be getting for this. “This is entirely your fault,” he barked at Minho, before bending down and picking up Ryeowook. The princess flopped in his arms, head lolling against Kyuhyun’s chest.

“I think the princess did I wonderful job,” Minho mumbled, “She did follow the script…”

Kyuhyun’s face twitched. “…I don’t think it worked quite like that.” He turned and headed towards the door, somewhat thankful for the whole mishap. At least now he didn’t have to sit through the rest of the stupid play.

Glancing down at Ryeowook, his mind flashed to the end of the script.

 

_The prince will carry the princess back to their room with the rest of the worried family. Everyone will witness the princess awaken and cunningly embrace the prince._

 

“I highly doubt that,” Kyuhyun muttered, laughing under his breath. “This is just for me to see, hmm?” He cracked a smile, “And you certainly wouldn’t be embracing me. What a horrid script.”

 


	12. The Punishment

 

“That’s not fair! It wasn’t a prank, though!” Kyuhyun whined, waving his arms in frustration. He was met with a subdued anger.

Ryeowook took a calming breath, dark eyes glowing with heat. “You backhanded your wife in the face. …You think that’s acceptable?”

“Okay, to be fair, that wasn’t on purpose—”

“You _backhanded_ me into unconsciousness.”

“…that still—”

“I can say it as many times as you want,” Ryeowook snapped, wincing at the aching bruise on his cheek, “Or would you prefer that I tell my father on you? I’m sure you would enjoy explaining to him how you hurt his child.”

Kyuhyun shuddered, fear rising inside of him, “But, but, but…,” he frowned, eyes widening with sad horror.

“Wipe that stupid expression off your face, fool,” the princess growled, “I am done biting my tongue in matters concerning you and me. You signed the contract. Now will you accept your punishment like an adult?”

The prince seemed ready to keep arguing, but then he stopped upon seeing a hairpin clenched in Ryeowook’s hand. Normally, he could dodge those things, but for some reason, he had an acute inkling that even if they had castles between them, that hairpin would still find its way into his throat.

“Good,” Ryeowook nodded stiffly. “As punishment for attacking me, you have to wait on me until this bruise goes away. That means no video games, no slacking off, and no going around kissing court ladies.”

“Isn’t that last one just because you were jeal—” Kyuhyun cut himself off and smiled uneasily. “…Ah…I understand.” He paused then, suddenly comprehending the other things Ryeowook had said. “Wait. No video games? Did you really just say that?”

“You never hear me when you’re playing video games. If I need you, then I want you to be prepared at all times,” the princess shrugged simply. “That’s understandable, I think.”

The prince looked about ready to start hyperventilating.

“Too bad for you,” Ryeowook smiled, “I hope you’ll do well this next week. Maybe my bruise will hear faster if you work better.”

 

***

 

“She’s a wretched woman,” Kyuhyun growled to the cook as he waited for the princess’s dinner to be prepared and plated.

The cook chuckled, having known the prince since he was still a child. There was something adorable about the boy, even at the present Kyuhyun was a sweet child. That is, if you looked beyond the crabby attitude. “The princess is a very sweet young woman, your highness. You shouldn’t bad mouth her too much.”

“She has me running errands left and right! I’ve fetched her food, drinks, snacks, clothing, papers, everything imaginable, really, for the past four days!” The prince vented. “And the only possibly _fun_ task she won’t even let me help her with!”

“And what would that be, sir?” the cook grinned.

“Changing and bathing, obviously,” he huffed, cheeks tinting pink.

“You’re too honest,” the man shook his head, laughing heartily. “I’m sure the princess is just humbling you, your majesty. That’s what wives are supposed to do.”

Kyuhyun ground his teeth together, eyes narrowing. “You don’t know _her_ as well as I do.” He sighed miserably when the cook didn’t understand why he emphasized that word. Of course, no one knew that the beautiful princess was actually a beautiful boy. Kyuhyun shook away the adjective. No, Ryeowook was a temptress – sweet on the outside, but evil deep down. How dare he take away video games!

“Are you sure you aren’t just upset because the princess banned electronics?” the cook smiled, opening the oven and pushing the pan of food inside to bake.

“I’m positive,” Kyuhyun snapped a bit too quickly.

Whenever the prince was lying, he always spoke too quickly; it was one of his many faults. The cook wiped his hands on a towel, studying the grumpy crown prince. “Maybe this would be a good chance to truly get to know the princess. It seems as if she’s been rather lonely living here.”

“What do you mean?”

The cook stifled a sigh and leaned over the counter. “The princess walks through the garden everyday by herself. All of us have wondered what she’s thinking about. No young woman should ever have such a sad expression on her face.”

Kyuhyun felt some of his annoyance reluctantly fade. Lowering his gaze, he played with one of his sleeves. “…if she’s lonely, why wouldn’t she just say so? When you’re upset, you voice it.”

“Not everyone is as open as you, my dear prince,” the cook laughed softly and turned around to check on the food.

He flushed at the patronizing tone, before getting irritated and getting to his feet. “Is the food done yet?” Kyuhyun grumbled.

The cook finished putting everything on a silver platter and then covered it over to trap the heat in. “Here you go, your highness,” he smiled, “make sure the princess eats a lot.” Then he waved goodbye to the receding prince.

Kyuhyun shuffled down the hallway, unable to stop replaying the words in his head. How could such an insensitive princess actually be so upset with leaving a country? Was it so important? Then Kyuhyun recalled how out of place he had felt in that other kingdom. He had lasted barely two days before trying to escape. But…he glanced out one of the arched windows – was his country really that terrible? It was beautiful and modern in his eyes. How could anyone dislike it?

“You’re back?”

Closing the door quietly, Kyuhyun nodded at Ryeowook who was sitting on the bay window. He set the tray of food down on the bed’s edge and sat down, waving the princess over subtly. Without a word, Ryeowook came over, finding a comfortable sitting position on the smooth blankets.

“What’s wrong, prince?” Ryeowook cocked an eyebrow, removing the lid and breaking off a piece of bread to chew on.

“Tell me what you like.”

He almost choked on his food, coughing a bit. Wincing from the slight burning in his throat, Ryeowook looked up at the prince, “What do you mean?”

“Do you like it here?” Kyuhyun clarified, a hint of frustration entering his voice.

The princess shrugged. “That doesn’t matter, does it? I live here now.” Ryeowook reached for the fork, but Kyuhyun’s hand covered his, stopping him. “…what are you looking for, prince?” he stared at the confusion on his husband’s face.

“If you really hate it here, why haven’t you said anything? Did you expect me to take notice and try to help?”

“I hardly expect such things from you,” Ryeowook spat, pulling away from the prince’s touch, “Don’t worry. I’ll adapt. There’s no need—”

Kyuhyun tightened his grip, yanking Ryeowook towards him as he crushed their lips together. Electricity rode up his spine, shudders and adrenaline pulsing through his body. The princess fought back at first, but that barely lasted a second before Ryeowook was leaning into him, slender fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Kyuhyun tasted a gasp on his lips and then he pulled back, eyes fluttering open to see the princess’s red crying face.

“Just say that you’re upset,” Kyuhyun breathed, tucking Ryeowook’s head under his chin, allowing the princess to bury his face in his chest. “I’m not sensitive enough to see these things. If we’re going to get anywhere, then just say you’re unhappy when you’re unhappy.”

“I-I hate it h-here…,” Ryeowook cried quietly, feeling his chest growing lighter as the sobs crashed down on him. “I miss m-my family…I-I miss m-my people…I w-want my c-castle back…I h-hate the t-t-tech…t-tech,” he wailed even harder, giving up on finishing his words. The princess made a small pained noise when his bruised cheek pressed against Kyuhyun’s shirt.

“Get it all out,” the prince chuckled, smiling without thinking. He pulled the princess into his lap, cradling Ryeowook as the boy trembled and mumbled about a number of disjointed things. “…Do you go to the garden so much, because it reminds you of your kingdom?” Kyuhyun asked softly, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.

There was a slight nod.

“Do you want to go for a walk later?”

Ryeowook nodded again, his sobs dying away.

“Do you want me to kiss you again?” Kyuhyun tilted his head down, eyes meeting a set of wet, vulnerable orbs.

A blush crept up the princess’s face.

“Is that a yes?” the prince coaxed, grinning and tipping Ryeowook’s chin up.

Frowning at the teasing, the princess shoved Kyuhyun’s face away and reached for the food. “N-No! It’s already late. If we’re going to go for a walk, let’s eat now.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened in annoyance. “Punishment is still on, huh?”

The princess muffled a laugh, offering a spoonful of food to the prince. “You backhanded me in the face, your highness. Isn’t that explanation enough?”

 

 


	13. Escapism

 

“Why are you still here?” Kyuhyun sighed, glowering at his younger brother.

Minho crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed as well. They were in the palace garden, the sun high in the sky as mid-afternoon made its way around. “Is that any way to address your sibling? It’s not like I did anything that terrible.”

“Really? You didn’t do anything terrible?” the crown prince retorted, “You didn’t purposefully provoke me and get me in trouble with my wife?”

“I did _not_ tell you to slap her!” Minho argued, “You’re the one that overreacted!”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Is she still upset with you?” the younger man questioned.

“Sort of,” he responded tentatively. “She’s…” Kyuhyun stopped himself upon hearing some bushes rustling. He turned around to see Ryeowook coming through the trees, a basket filled with flowers hanging from his arm.

The princess was slightly flushed, but other than that, he was as beautiful as ever. “Kyuhyun, let’s go on a walk together,” he smiled, touching the prince’s arm. Ryeowook glanced at Minho and nodded politely. “How are you, Prince Minho?”

“I’m doing well,” the second prince responded, shooting his older brother a quizzical look. _The princess isn’t mad!_

Kyuhyun’s eyes grew wide with severity, but he couldn’t utter a word while his wife was there. Internalizing a sigh, he got up, allowing Ryeowook to hold onto his arm. “Alright, let’s go.”

Minho watched the couple depart, still confused beyond belief. “What…,” he shook his head, deciding that he really did like scripted life more than reality.

 

They ambled through the garden, soaking in the sunlight and breathing in the late summer scents. Ryeowook didn’t say anything in particular. It was normally like that. Instead of the cold, business-like relationship they had had up until that horrible dinner, they were now together almost twenty-four-seven. No matter how much Kyuhyun tried to go off on his own, or sneak in a few hours of video games, Ryeowook was always there with some sort of task or activity. By the time Kyuhyun was free to be alone he was already too tired and just fell asleep the second he was in pajamas.

_That damned, cunning princess…_

The prince suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve and then he glanced down to see Ryeowook gazing up at him. “What?” Kyuhyun mumbled.

“Nothing,” the princess said softly, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist, hugging him gently. Ryeowook smiled brightly, eyes shining underneath the sun’s rays.

For a second, Kyuhyun swore his heart skipped a beat. He leaned down, kissing the princess slowly as his arms found their way around his wife. The slender body tensed and then relaxed under his touch. Kyuhyun tilted his head, pressing harder on the other male’s lips. Chuckling, the prince could feel the princess practically melting against him, so willing to be touched now.

That was probably the only upside to their current relationship. Kyuhyun got all the kisses and touches he wanted, so long as he stopped playing video games.

Abruptly, he stopped, realizing what he had just thought. No. He couldn’t have really said that having a wife is better than video games. That was blasphemy in the Book of Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook’s eyes fluttered open to see the wide eyed, horrified expression on his husband’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked, brushing their lips together one more time. He pulled himself closer to the prince’s body, feeling all the muscles under his clothing tighten.

“No…I’m not,” Kyuhyun shook his head. He carefully pulled back from the princess. “I want to play video games!” he said a little too loudly. Casting his eyes down and then up and then side to side, the prince seemed to be losing his cool all of a sudden. “I don’t care about kisses or hugs or touching. All I want is to play around and go back to my bedroom!”

“What are you talking about?” Ryeowook asked, confusion clouding his eyes. “Aren’t we having fun?” His voice hinted at nervousness, but the prince was too frantic to notice.

“Why do you even want to hang out with me?” the prince snapped, backing up, “Look, we’re not friends. I guess we’re married, but that doesn’t really mean anything, right?”

Ryeowook just stared at him as if there was something mentally wrong with the prince. He should’ve known something like this would happen. The guy was sweet one out of every ten days. It had been silly to think that the prince would actually care about him. Pressing his lips together, Ryeowook glowered at the prince before stomping harshly on his foot and stalking off.

A sharp yelp burst from Kyuhyun as he dropped to the grass, holding his injured foot. The princess’s skirts swished as he walked far into the distance, not once looking back. Grunting, Kyuhyun rolled off the aching body part, “At least _that’s_ settled,” he muttered.

Unfortunately, it didn’t really seem like that was the case.

 

Ryeowook swiftly swung around a corner, not positive of where he was going. The palace was huge and modern and confusing. He hated everything about it even more at that moment. Any sense of control he had had was gone.

A thin body slammed into him, knocking both of them over. Ryeowook rubbed his lower back, biting back a groan of pain. Panicked apologies whirred around him like a buzzing bee and the princess waved his hand in half irritation and half pity. “Please don’t worry about it,” he interrupted, looking up at the person he had hit. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a chubby cheeked, scrawny little kid.

There was light brown hair tousled around that childish face. If it wasn’t for his height and body, Ryeowook would’ve sworn he had hit a prepubescent child. Based on his clothing, it appeared to be a servant. “I’m so sorry, princess,” he bowed his head helplessly, eyes flying back and forth. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ryeowook smiled gently, touching the top of the boy’s head. “What’s your name, child?”

The boy flushed slightly, “My name is Henry…and I’m seventeen, actually…,” he smiled a little, seemingly used to being mistaken for someone so young.

“Seventeen?” the princess repeated with eyes wide, “No, no, you’re too cute.”

An even deeper blush stained his cheeks and he laughed nervously. “Yes, I am seventeen…," Henry smiled a little, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, princess,” he bowed his head again, glancing up at Ryeowook in wonder, “…I’m sorry to meet you dressed like this. I was…uhm,” he looked around and then waved the princess towards a quieter hallway.

Ryeowook smiled, chuckling and following the boy. “What is it?”

“Well, I sneaked away from some music lessons and the only way to get away was by losing those stuffy royal clothes,” he shrugged sheepishly, “I swear I’m going to go back soon, princess, so please don’t tell anyone.”

“It’s alright,” he ruffled the boy’s hair, “where were you headed?”

Henry shook his head, mouth opening and closing uncomfortably. “Nowhere…”

“Hmm…,” Ryeowook mused, cocking an eyebrow.

The boy made a face, “You don’t believe me, princess?!”

“I believe you, I believe you!” he laughed, momentarily forgetting about what had happened with Kyuhyun before the noble child brought it up.

Henry grinned, “I was wondering what sort of person Prince Kyuhyun would end up with. I didn’t think the princess would be so social.”

Ryeowook bit back the urge to bad mouth the prince. “Yes…he’s very closed off, huh?” he remarked forcefully.

“Yeah, even when he was younger,” Henry nodded, sitting down on a ledge. There was a small inner garden on the other side of the stone wall which could be seen through the arch shaped opening that acted as a window. “He’s my cousin, but I don’t know him well enough to call him that simply.”

“Does he always act selfish?” Ryeowook blurted before he could stop himself.

Henry didn’t seem to mind though and just laughed. “Yeah, he’s very willful from what I remember. But that’s what makes the prince so cool, I think. He’s really geeky, but he’s smart and capable. I’m sure he’ll be a good king someday.”

“What makes you say so?” the princess asked, sitting down on a bench across from the window. He didn’t know why he was calmly listening to someone talk about the person he had decided to officially loathe. There was something horribly wrong with Ryeowook.

“Well, he’s not good with people, but he’s good at getting what he wants. That’s important in negotiating, isn’t it?” the boy paused and then added, “Plus, if he has you as his queen, I’m sure that getting along with other people will be easier.”

“You’re really too good at flattering people,” Ryeowook teased.

Henry frowned in embarrassment. “The princess should be careful with what she says. Prince Kyuhyun is really a weird person.”

“Yes, I know,” he answered a little too quickly.

The boy blinked, surprised. “Is there—” Henry cut himself off, flinging himself over the ledge. Ryeowook stared at the empty space, trying to decide if he was supposed to check on the kid who just dove into bush.

“Princess? What are you doing here?”

Ryeowook looked up, seeing Park Jungsu the Palace Coordinator coming over. “Oh…uhm,” he looked around, “I got lost on the way back from the garden.”

“Here, let me escort you back to your quarters,” the older male said worriedly. He waved his hand gently, brow furrowed.

“Thank you,” Ryeowook smiled slightly, eyes drifting to the window once more.

As they headed down the hallway, Jungsu glanced at the princess. “Excuse me, but did you happen to run into a young boy, perhaps dressed in servant clothes? He has a very distinct baby-face.”

The princess smiled, laughing and shaking his head. “No, I don’t believe so.”

 

 


	14. Treason!

 

Ryeowook didn’t mean for the situation to get like that. He gaped, wide eyed and frozen at the prince. There was a heavy silence in the room as the three people present tried to think of something logical to say.

“You…,” Kyuhyun trailed off, not even sure where he was going with that.

“N-Nothing was going on!” Henry stuttered, struggling to climb off of the princess, but only succeeding in slipping and flopping back down on Ryeowook.

The prince’s face grew bright red and then he was half-lunging at his cousin. Ryeowook jumped at the same time, catching Kyuhyun before he could legitimately attack the boy. “Calm down!” the princess gasped, nails digging into his husband’s backside – a desperate attempt to hold him back. “Run, Henry, run!” Ryeowook shouted.

Without another word, the young boy leapt to his feet, dashing for the door. “I’m sorry, princess!” he called.

 

_Some time prior…_

 

“Is this really the prince?” Ryeowook laughed softly, flipping through the family album Henry had ‘borrowed’ from the private collection. They had been meeting up a lot recently, but much to Ryeowook’s dismay, they only talked about Kyuhyun. As for why it was to the princess’s dismay, it had to do with the fact that he was the one interested in knowing more about the annoying gaming freak.

It was terrifying to think that he might actually be… _in love_ with someone like that. He shook his head in disgust, not even wanting to imagine something so horrendous.

“He was a cute kid,” Henry snickered, “everyone in the court said he would be the most handsome prince this country has ever seen.”

“They were right, weren’t they?” Ryeowook remarked softly as he flipped a page. The next set of pictures showed Kyuhyun with his first ever video game. “…and there goes the cuteness,” the princess muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Henry asked, tilting his head.

“Nothing,” the princess muttered, sighing.

The boy shrugged and flopped back on the bed. “This is a really nice room. I’m surprised that the prince is okay with letting outsiders in here.”

“He’s not okay with it,” Ryeowook mused, flipping another page and giggling when he saw baby Kyuhyun in a diaper and a crown. “How silly,” he mumbled, brushing a fingertip across the glossy surface.

“Wait, wait, do you mean I’m not allowed in here?” Henry shot up, eyes widening.

“Well, if you aren’t caught, then everything is okay, right?” the princess smiled carelessly.

The color drained from the boy’s face and then he was racing towards the door. “Oh princess, you’re too trusting in the prince,” he said quickly, turning the knob of the door only to stop upon hearing footsteps right outside. “He’s gonna kill me if he finds me in here!”

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, about to denounce the fears. However, the younger male was diving towards him then, scrambling under the blanket covers, disappearing from sight just as Kyuhyun came into the room. “This is ridiculous,” he whispered to Henry who was looking up at him from the confines of the blanket. Both of them were tucked underneath it, barely any room to breathe between them.

“Are you sleeping?” Kyuhyun’s voice came from right behind them.

The princess twitched, slowly tilting his head around to look at his husband. “Yeah…,” he answered slowly.

Just then, Kyuhyun’s eyes caught sight of the discarded photo album. A flurry of emotions overcame him, but they were all absorbed by curiosity. “Who gave this to you?”

“Uh…no one,” Ryeowook lied, immediately wanting to kick himself for such a lame response.

Kyuhyun’s eyes narrowed. “Then how would you know where the royal family photo albums are? Someone had to have told you.”

“Uhm…Jungsu did?” he attempted.

“He doesn’t know either,” Kyuhyun retorted.

Ryeowook feigned a yawn. “I’m really tired already. Tell the king that I’ll be skipping dinner tonight—”

Suddenly, the prince climbed on top of Ryeowook, about to force the truth out of him when he felt an abnormal lump on one side of the princess. Kyuhyun kneed the firm ball shaped thing. “What? Are you pregnant?”

“Why…,” Ryeowook shook his head, shoving the prince off indignantly, “I’m a man! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“You’re a man?”

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook whirled around, seeing Henry peeking out from underneath the blankets, jaw slack. “What…What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun demanded, getting to his feet, eyes slowly filling with anger.

 

***

 

And that’s how they were in the present situation with the prince stalking down the hall towards the throne room.

Ryeowook struggled to catch up with him, lungs burning for a number of reasons. He kept trying to call out to the man, but all of his words were dismissed with hateful glares or some such irritation.

They burst into the throne room and immediately Kyuhyun pointed an accusatory finger at Henry who had gone to beg and plead with the king to calm the angry prince. “Sentence him to be hanged!” Kyuhyun shouted.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Ryeowook grabbed his husband’s shoulder, panting hard from the jog.

“Treason!” the crown prince barked, waving his hand at the terrified boy.

“It doesn’t work like that either,” the princess snapped, slapping Kyuhyun’s arm down. “Nothing happened! We already told you that!”

“How is this _not_ treason?” Kyuhyun demanded, glowering at his father and ignoring Ryeowook. “He was messing around with the wife of the prince! That has to be a big enough crime for the gallows or the dungeon!”

Henry looked at his uncle worriedly, lips quivering with fear.

“Your wife is right,” the king sighed, exhausted, “you can’t just declare those things. Henry has done nothing wrong and you should stop treating your cousin so poorly. He’s scared to death of you.”

“ _Good!_ That means he’ll remember to stay out of my bedroom!” Kyuhyun roared, deep voice carrying throughout the room.

“King, I asked Henry to accompany me because he wanted to show me photos of Kyuhyun as a child,” Ryeowook explained quickly, bowing his head, “I’m sorry. I had no idea such things were frowned upon.”

“They aren’t normally,” he smiled a bit, “but Kyuhyun doesn’t like people being inside his chambers. If you want to spend time with Henry, then by all means do so, but in a public place.”

“So he gets a slap on the wrist and then he’s free?” the prince cried.

Ryeowook snatched Kyuhyun by the arm, jerking him away. “Why are you so concerned with making Henry miserable? He’s your family, you should treasure him!”

“Don’t raise your voice to me, woman,” he spat, “A cheater like you doesn’t deserve a husband like me.”

“ _I’m_ the cheater?” the princess screamed, silencing whatever retort the prince had been preparing. Ryeowook shoved Kyuhyun, tears pricking his eyes. “Am I the one who went around kissing women? Am I the one who spends more time playing video games than he does with his wife?”

The princess made one more annoyed sound before shoving his foot down on Kyuhyun’s booted one. “I don’t need this,” Ryeowook hissed, “You’re the one who said this was an arrangement. Don’t try to act as if we are lovers. I hate everything about you already.”

“Fine!” Kyuhyun clenched his fists. “Then I hate everything about you too! I can’t believe I ever thought kissing someone like you was _fun_!”

“Fine!” Ryeowook shouted.

“Fine!” Kyuhyun bared his teeth, eyes dark.

The king simply watched, wondering why they had to be in his throne having that conversation.

 

 


	15. The Definition of Happily Ever After

 

“How long have they been like this?” Minho prompted under his breath, glancing at the king. Across the breakfast table, Ryeowook was turned completely away from Kyuhyun, eyes bright with exaggerated enthusiasm as he listened to one of the noblewomen’s stories. On the other hand, the prince was slicing through his toast with shudder inducing force.

“They had a fight a few days ago,” the king sighed, rolling his eyes, “the maids have been gossiping about it nonstop.”

Minho stared at his brother, wondering if maybe another script would help the situation. As if reading his mind, Kyuhyun shot him a death glare and then the thought flew straight out of Minho’s head. “I think I’m leaving for another campaign,” the second prince remarked, laughing uneasily.

“Oh? That’s good,” Kyuhyun remarked, a tad too pleased.

“That’s so sad, Prince Minho,” Ryeowook added, “I’m somewhat disappointed that we couldn’t talk more.”

The crown prince glared at his wife, but said nothing about the annoying comment. Minho edged away from the pair, laughing a little. “Thank you…both of you.”

“I’d like if it you didn’t group me in with someone like her,” Kyuhyun spat.

“Would you please tell your brother,” Ryeowook said to Minho, “that he shouldn’t talk about people like that? It will ruin his image as the future king.”

“Tell her highness that I can’t care about my image. I’m more worried about the person who I am forced to live with forever,” Kyuhyun shot back, eyes burning holes into Minho.

The princess twitched, mouth curling up in growing irritation. “Well, tell his majesty that he surely has nothing wrong with living with me, because he goes around kissing court ladies anyway.”

“Tell the princess that she knows why I did that already!” he defended, face coloring.

“Tell the prince that the princess doesn’t care,” Ryeowook scoffed.

“FINE!” Kyuhyun cried, “THEN YOU TELL THE PRINCESS THAT SHE’S AN ADULTEROUS—”

“—KYUHYUN!” the king shouted, “Watch your language at the table.”

The prince slammed his hands down on said table, glowering at his father. “What?! I’m your son! Why are you favoring the princess? She just insulted me too!”

“I’m not taking sides,” the king sighed, realizing what sort of mess he had just involved himself in, “This is too much already. Both of you stand up.” With that, he got up as well and started striding out of the breakfast hall.

Not looking at one another, the couple got up, dragging their feet as they trailed after the king. Words weren’t necessary for conveying the atmosphere. It was pretty obvious that Ryeowook was blaming Kyuhyun and vice versa, which just made the air tenser. An intensely large gap existed between them, yet at the same time, their clashing perceptions filled the void of hall separating their bodies.

Some minutes later, the king opened a door and pushed both of them inside. There was nothing special about the space. A few lamps were situated at key areas, three arched windows were on the opposing wall, and a bed was set to one side of the room. The only other thing inside was a door to the bathroom.

“What is this?” Kyuhyun asked his father.

“It’s a room,” the king responded before slamming the door shut. Through the wood, he spoke as he locked it, “You will be staying there until the two of you sort things out. Good bye.”

They still refused to look at each other, but for the first time in a while, their thoughts were the same. _How long are we going to be stuck in here?_

 

A tray was slid through a hole at the bottom of the doorway. The hole was immediately covered up afterwards. Ryeowook stayed where he was curled up on the bay window seat. His eyes wandered over silver tray and his stomach rumbled quietly. The sun was already setting and he had just come to realize that they really were going to be stuck in there until they sorted things out.

Ryeowook sighed heavily, turning slightly to look at Kyuhyun who was taking a shower. Earlier, the princess had already done so out of sheer boredom. A minute or so passed and then he heard the water turn off. Getting up from his seat, Ryeowook took small steps over to the bathroom door, waiting on the side for Kyuhyun to step out.

Just as he was getting drowsy, the door opened and steam poured out behind a shirtless Kyuhyun. Ryeowook stuttered back, covering his eyes. “Please find a shirt!” he blurted.

Eyes widening, the prince stared at the blushing princess. “What? You’re talking to me again? I should’ve known you would cave first.” Kyuhyun smirked.

“Just find a shirt first!” Ryeowook bit out.

“You’re a boy! You’ve seen all of this before,” the prince rolled his eyes. He pried Ryeowook’s hands away from his face, forcing him to look. “See? Nothing new,” Kyuhyun stated, his own gaze shifting down to look at Ryeowook’s body.

“That’s not the point,” he frowned, turning his head away, “and stop being so cheeky.”

The prince tightened his grip on Ryeowook’s wrists, “Why are you suddenly talking?”

“Because if we don’t talk, then the king won’t let us out of here.” He retorted.

“And why do you want to get out of here so badly? Do you want to see your little lover that badly?” Kyuhyun accused.

Ryeowook’s head shot up, expression incredulous. “Are you _serious_? What is wrong with you? Let me go!” He shook Kyuhyun off and tore away from the prince.

“Why can’t you answer the question then?” he caught Ryeowook again, whipping him around.

“Because you’re so crazy, I don’t think I should even justify your words with a response!” Ryeowook shouted.

“And what’s so ridiculous about it? You’re the one who was in bed with Henry! And you also let him find out that you’re a _boy_! Obviously—”

“—obviously that was all a misunderstanding!” the princess stomped on Kyuhyun’s foot, backing away from the pained prince. “You kissed those women because you wanted to know something! That’s a lot worse than my misunderstanding!” Ryeowook clenched his fists, just wanting to punch and kick Kyuhyun into unconsciousness. “You don’t even know why Henry was in our room to begin with!”

“Then why the hell was he in our room?” the prince demanded sharply, holding his injured foot.

“He was showing me your baby pictures!” Ryeowook shouted without thinking. Tears pricked his eyes, lips parted and quivering in heated anger and embarrassment. “All we ever talk about is you, because he knows so much about you from when you were little! So don’t even talk about me like I’m some horrible, deceitful person!”

Kyuhyun was staring at the princess then, a strange expression on his face. Ryeowook backed away, but the prince was pulling him forward again, refusing to let go. “Why do you want to know so much about me?” he asked softly.

“B-Because…,” Ryeowook’s heart beat quickened, eyes dropping to the floor, “…I don’t know.”

“Is it because I’m nice to you? Do you think that I’m the only person here, so you just have to settle for me?” Kyuhyun caught the boy’s jaw, jerking it up so their faces came close.

“I settled for you a long time ago,” the princess glared, but the expression was too puffy and precious to take seriously, “when we got married. I just thought you cared about me, so I thought maybe I should try to care about you. Apparently I was mistaken because you pushed me away.”

Kyuhyun bit his lip for a moment, brow furrowing. “I do care!” he stopped himself then, a weird feeling entering his body. The knot in his stomach was loosening and there was a drug-like lightness in his head. “I…,” the prince swallowed softly, not feeling the lump in his throat, “…at least, I think I care about you. I don’t like seeing you with other people.”

“Aren’t you just being possessive?” Ryeowook grumbled, “You’ll leave me the second I get more possessive than you.”

“Okay, that’s not fair, I was just freaked out,” Kyuhyun defended, face pink and warm. “I liked it. I liked when you liked me.” He slid his hands down, pulling the princess against his body. The first thought that ran through his mind was how perfect it felt. Video games just didn’t feel as comfortable as hugging Ryeowook. When had that happened?

“I still like you,” the princess admitted softly, hands curling against Kyuhyun’s still bath-warmed chest. “That’s weird though, isn’t it?”

All Kyuhyun had heard though was the first part. Had the princess really just said that? He tried hard to refocus on the current situation and what he should say, but the only thing that came to mind was holding Ryeowook tighter and marrying him. The only problem was that they were already married, and if he hugged him any tighter, the poor guy would probably burst.

“Being in love with your husband isn’t weird,” Kyuhyun stated, finally processing what Ryeowook said.

“You think I’m in love with you?” the latter prompted, looking up at the prince with large eyes.

“Aren’t you?”

Ryeowook paused, considering it. “…Well, do you love me?”

“I love video games, but I like you more than them,” Kyuhyun touched his forehead against the princess’s.

“That’s the best answer I’m going to get from you, huh?” Ryeowook smiled with a hint of teasing. He exhaled slowly, falling closer to the prince, “So what now?”

“We live happily ever after,” the prince answered, pressing their lips together in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Ryeowook pulled back after the moment, “Define happily ever after, prince.”

“The prince and princess fall in love and get married.” Kyuhyun pursed his lips together and then shook his head, “Wait, wait, let’s try that again. The prince and princess get married and then fall in love. That’s better.”

“I don’t think that’s better,” Ryeowook muttered, laughing when Kyuhyun gave him a look.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
